Where No Fan Has Gone Before
Summary Bender, Leela and Fry, are court-martialed by Zapp Brannigan, who has the group recount the events that led to the court-martial for traveling to the forbidden planet Omega 3, where they have encountered the cast of the original series of Star Trek, and a seemingly malevolent energy being, Melllvar. Memorable Quotes Leonard Nimoy: I feel like hugging you! William Shatner: Well, I would except you have no body. Leonard Nimoy: Ha, ha, ha. William Shatner: And we're both men. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Fry: All this time we thought he was a powerful super-being, yet he was just a child... Melllvar's Mother: He is not a child. He is THIRTY-FOUR! -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Fry: Melllvar's got a spaceship. Melllvar: Yes, in mint condition... and you made me take it out of the package! -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Walter Koenig: When we woke up, we had these bodies. Fry: Say it in Russian. Walter Koenig: groans Ven ve voke up, ve had these wodies. Fry: delighted Eeeee! Now say "nuclear wessels". Walter Koenig: NO! -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Leonard Nimoy: Truly, it was a paradise. Fry: And all you had to put up with was one really annoying Star Trek fan. Beat William Shatner: Let's get the hell out of here. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- makes George Takei sign autographs Melllvar: Make it out to Melllvar. That's Melllvar with three L's. George Takei: crossly I think I've done enough conventions to know how to spell "Melllvar". -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Fry: Usually on the show, they came up with a complicated plan, then explained it with a simple analogy. Leela: Hmmm... If we can re-route engine power through the primary weapons and configure them to Melllvar's frequency, that should overload his electro-quantum structure. Bender: Like putting too much air in a balloon! Fry: Of course! It's all so simple! -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Leela: It's not working! He's gaining strength from our weapons! Fry: Like a balloon, and... something bad happens! -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- William Shatner: Then George, you could give them a karate chop. George Takei: I find that offensive. Just because I am of Japanese ancestry, you *assume* I know karate. Have I ever lead you to believe I have studied karate? William Shatner: Well, no, but you never talk about yourself. George Takei: Well, maybe if you showed a little interest. Debut Appearances *Melllvar *Mellvar's Mother *Jonathan Frakes' head *Walter Koenig *William Shatner *George Takei Trivia *The only original cast members to not voice themselves are Deforest Kelley, who had died in 1999, and James Doohan (in fact, the original title was "We've Got Everybody Except Scotty"). Deforest's likeness, however, can be seen throughout the episode and is even referred to by name when the actors appear before Leonard Nimoy and the Planet Express crew. *The episode's plot is a parody of the Original Series episode The Squire of Gothos, with Mellvar being a parody of Trelane, who also trapped the TOS crew on a planet and being revealed to be a child in the end. *The original cast aren't the only "Star Trek" actors to appear. Jonathan Frakes, who plays Commander William T. Riker, also appears as himself. *The phrase "He's dead, Jim", said by the officers throwing the Trekkies into the volcano, is a reference to McCoy's popular catchphrase. *This is the only episode in which the title is the same as the opening credit subtitle. *The opening starts with the Planet Express ship now sporting the Enterprise's nacelles. *The establishing shot of Omega 3 shows props from the Star Trek episodes Spectre of the Gun, Who Mourns for Adonais?, The Gamesters of Triskelion, The Ultimate Computer and The City on the Edge of Forever. *Shatner rips his shirt, something he does frequently on the Star Trek series that was often joked about. *Mellvar's ship looks like a Romulan Bird of Prey. *Nichols' fan dance was previously seen in Star Trek V: The Final Frontier. Goofs *Although the use of the words "Star" and "Trek" in the same sentence is forbidden, they are used frequently throughout the series, in Space Pilot 3000, Brannigan, Begin Again and That's Lobstertainment!. Category:Season Four